<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le trésor de l'académie du Pic de l'Espoir by Constance_colombara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620087">Le trésor de l'académie du Pic de l'Espoir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_colombara/pseuds/Constance_colombara'>Constance_colombara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Nagito being lucky, No Beta, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_colombara/pseuds/Constance_colombara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito part à la recherche d'un trésor dont il a entendu parler, caché dans l'académie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le trésor de l'académie du Pic de l'Espoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De nombreuse rumeurs circulaient sur l’académie du pic de l’espoir. Certaines, complétement farfelues ne méritaient pas l’attention de Nagito. D’autres étaient plus probables et intriguaient le jeune homme.</p><p>Nagito avait successivement prouvé l’absence d’un passage secret dans le bureau du proviseur (il était en réalité dans sa chambre), l’impossibilité que la fontaine devant la porte principale puisse murmurer les noms des élèves morts (il n’avait cependant pas vérifié les autres fontaines), la présence d’un imposteur ultime (dire qu’il était dans sa propre classe !) et l’absence d’un soi-disant malchanceux ultime (il avait bien fouillé les papiers du directeur et aucune trace de lui). Il était maintenant temps de se mettre un nouveau mystère sous la dent.</p><p>Il y aurait, enfouie dans les entrailles de l’école, un coffre rempli de pierres précieuses, de pièces d’or et d’un fragment de la lune. Nagito convoitait ce trésor pour le fragment de lune.</p><p>Comptant sur sa chance il se promena sur le campus à la nuit tombée et entra dans un bâtiment sans savoir duquel il s’agissait. Il se balada dans un dédale de couloirs, ouvrit des portes au hasards et se retrouva à la salle des archives. Amusé par sa destination, il alla se prendre un café et sélectionna des cartons au jugé sans lire les suites de nombres affichés dessus. Enfin, il alluma la lumière et commença ses recherches tout en sirotant sa boisson. Il tomba sur les archives des débuts de l’école qui trouva fort intéressants, les dossiers médicaux d’anciens élèves qu’il trouva sans intérêts et finalement sur un dossier mal placé d’un carton relatant les tests et les études concernant la quatrième promotion.</p><p>Nagito ouvrit le dossier nommé « projet thêta » en prenant ses aises. Il s’agissait d’un projet top secret où il était question de modifier la structure de l’ADN de la Mannequin ultime (Kyoko Soma) pour augmenter sa beauté. Nagito lu le document en diagonal mais, déçu que cela n’évoque nulle part un trésor ou le fragment de lune, referma vite le dossier et alla replacer les cartons dont sa chance s’occupa de les remettre dans le bon ordre. Alors qu’il refermait le carton de la promotion quatre, une feuille s’en échappa.</p><p>L’ultime la saisi juste avant qu’elle ne tombe dans le cercle de café que son gobelet avait laissé sur la table et constata qu’elle était plus vielle que les dossiers du carton. Nagito l’examina et y lu qu’un élève qui avait été sélectionné comme chanceux de l’année avait dit à ses camarades et ses professeurs qu’il avait caché un trésor dans l’enceinte de l’académie, confirmant la rumeur.</p><p>Nagito étudia attentivement le papier et vit que le trésor n’avait jamais été trouvé. Le fouineur remis le papier à sa place, rangea les carton pile sur les marques de poussière et s’en alla se coucher. Comme le disait le proverbe : la nuit porte conseil.</p><p>Comme en réaction à sa chance du recueil d’information, le début de journée se déroula mal. Premièrement sa douche était froide et Nagito se mit du champoing dans les yeux. Ensuite son pain grilla au point de ne plus être mangeable et c’était sa dernière tranche. Il se prit alors les pieds dans le tapis et s’écroula de tout son long sur le sol. Mais là, sa chance tourna. Nagito remarqua que les lattes du plancher n’étaient pas toutes bien ajustées. Il sortit de sa chambre pour prendre un fin couteau de cuisine et souleva la latte. Et là il vit quelque chose scintiller dans un trou dans son sol. Nagito ignorait jusque là qu’il y avait un espace entre le sol et le plancher. Il sorti de sa chambre et trouva rapidement un pied de biche abandonné dans l’herbe. Il s’en saisi et aucun élève qu’il croisa ne se soucia de savoir pourquoi il se promenait avec cet outil. Il contourna le bâtiment et trouva une ouverture sur le côté. Il l’élargit avec son pied de biche et rampa sous le bâtiment. Nagito sorti une lampe de poche qu’il avait placé dans son sac pour cette éventualité puis calcula l’emplacement de sa chambre. Il le trouva facilement et senti que le sol était différent sous sa main. Il brisa le revêtement avec son pied de biche et découvrit une petite boîte. Il la rangea prestement dans son sac et retourna l’ouvrir dans sa chambre. Alors il l’ouvrit et découvris sans surprise que le coffre contenait le trésor promis. Il vérifia le contenu et brisa la pierre de lune en deux. Dans l’après-midi il irait remettre le coffre au directeur avec le second morceau de lune. Il gardera sa partie de la lune pour prouver que le trésor était bien réel et qu’il l’avait trouvé.</p><p>Nagito cocha la rumeur du trésor d’un « vu » et passa à la rumeur suivante.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici ma première publication sur Nagito, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Je trouvais que ce site manquait d'histoire en français sur Nagito alors voilà<br/>Idée de https://www.wattpad.com/user/TeamLunya : Nagito part à la recherche d'un trésor dont il a entendu parler, caché dans l'académie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>